Lost Brother
by Chibiyu
Summary: Full summary inside. When Nick didn't come onto the tour bus, a phone call changed everything…Please Nick, stay strong. We will save you!First Ever JONAS Fic.
1. Proluge: The Phone Call

**Koutai: **_Hey readers! This is my second fanfic! I am a huge Jonas Brothers fan and I love Nick. Hope you all enjoy this story I can't believe I am writing!!!!_

I DO NOT OWN JONAS OR THE JONAS BROTHERS_…unfortunately…_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Summary: **_We thought the night was going great; screaming fans, performing on stage, and no one getting hurt. But then, our night turned to the worst when Nick didn't come onto the tour bus. Then, a phone call changed everything…Please Nick, stay strong. We will save you!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Lost Brother**

**Joe's POV**

The last day of our tour. Yeah, we were all sad to see the tour end, Nick probably was going to write five songs about it, and sadly, only about 2 would make it onto our next album. Kevin was, as usual, jumping up and down, torn between crying of sadness, and crying of joy to be able to see our friends and family again, so mainly, he was crying.

We played our final encore and thanked our amazing fans, we love them so much, and we tell them that every night. We are so blessed to have this life of walking and living our dreams. Kevin, I, and the rest of our band were all on the tour bus, waiting for Nick, who hung back to talk to a girl that donated a ton of money to his diabetes charity.

That had been an hour ago. The anxiety and fear in the air was so heavy that even a battle axe couldn't cut through it. _Hey, maybe my English teacher should rethink that C she gave me on an essay…that metaphor was genius! No Joe! Focus!_

"Guys, we have to go look for Nick. He told us he wouldn't be long, and it's been an hour. We need to find him." I said, not bothering to keep my concern and fear out of my voice. But just before Kevin, Stella, and I stood up, my cell phone rang, and Nick's number showed up on the screen.

"Nick, dude, where are you?" Relief flooded into my voice, maybe he had just been held up by fans.

"Hello Joseph. I am sorry, but your _dear _brother Nicholas, is quiet unavailable at the moment. In fact, he may never be available again, unless, of course, you listen to my demands."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai: **yes I am evil. Review and I will update with a _much _longer chapter. And yes, this will be an 'extension' of the TV series JONAS.


	2. Monday

_Koutai: Hi! Thanks for reading my first JONAS fanfic! Here is the next chapter, and yes, I love Jonas Brothers and Nick, so I really have no idea why I am writing this…_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

"_**Hello Joseph. I am sorry, but your dear brother Nicholas, is quiet unavailable at the moment. In fact, he may never be available again, unless, of course, you listen to my demands."**_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_Nick's POV_

_Nothing unusual happened on the way back to the tour bus. I had just stopped to thank a girl for donating a huge amount of money to my charity, and well, she fainted…but only after I hugged her. I passed a few freakishly accurate portraits of Joe, Kevin, and myself, and then I was out in the parking lot. _

_The cold wind blasted against my face, causing my hair to fly back in the way that made fans scream. For some reason, a sense of foreboding had set onto my stomach, and I felt the heavy gaze of someone's' glare. I had no time to react. A sickly smelling black sack came over my head, and I fought not to breathe in the drug. But alas, a guy needs to breathe, and in a few seconds, I was out, But not before I felt someone reach into my pocket grab my phone, then throw me over their shoulders. I didn't even have time to be afraid before I blacked out._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_Joe's POV_

I wasn't aware of everyone's shocked gazes as they heard the muffled voice of the speaker on my phone. I wasn't aware that my voice shook like Mrs. Keg's Chihuahua when it was scared. I was only aware of one thing: Nick had been kidnapped.

"What are your demands?" I asked in a whisper. One wrong word could end Nick's life.

The deep and cold voice on the other end of the call chuckled. "I knew you wouldn't want to risk your brothers' life. I want five million dollars, in cash, by the end of the week. You're lucky it's only Monday. I'll call you with the details later. Good bye."

"Wait!" I all but shouted. "How do I know you actually have my brother? Let me speak to him."

The voice sighed. "I am so sorry." But the voice didn't sound sorry, it sounded like it was holding back a laugh. "Nick cannot talk to you right now, but I'll send you a picture of him."

"Why can't he talk to us?" I asked, getting suspicious.

The voice was getting agitated. "Because, we never expected your brother to come willingly, we drugged him, so it is physically impossible for him to talk at the moment. But the picture of him should suffice. Now, Good bye Joseph. Remember, five million, or you get your brothers head sent to you in a box." The phone clicked and went dead.

"Nick." I dropped my phone, and dropped my head into my hands. My shoulders shook with silent sobs. _Why did this happen to him? Why not me?_

I didn't notice my phone vibrate from a picture message. Kevin quickly grabbed my phone, and Stella put her arm around my shoulder, whispering comforting words that I did not hear.

"Um, Joe? It's the picture…the picture of Nick." Kevin said, his voice shook.

I looked up at my phone screen. It was Nick alright. His hands were bound by wire behind his back, and his legs were tied as well. He had duck tape over his mouth, and he looked unconscious. He was as pale as the moon light that was streaming through the window next to me. He looked dead.

"We will find him Joe. Big Man is already working on tracing the number. We will get him back!" I looked at Kevin's face. His eyes were red and tears streamed down his face, but his expression was one that was ready to kill. His eyes were hard and set; even I wouldn't want to cross him now.

_Please Nick, stay strong. We will save you! _I thought, and anger, sadness, and hatred, three emotions with disastrous effects, swirled around in my heart. _They will pay dearly for taking you! And if I don't rip off those idiots heads that took you, Macy will. For once, she will be aiming to hurt someone, and it will not be pretty._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai:** _Sorry it is so short; I promise the next chapter will be 3 times as long, as about 2,100 words. But I need at least 2 reviews until I post the next chapter. There will be in total, 8 chapters, not counting the prologue, each for the days of the week, counting down to the final day. Hope you all will like the story! _


	3. Tuesday

_**Koutai:**__ Hi! Thanks for reading my first JONAS fanfic! Here is the next chapter, and yes, I love Jonas Brothers and Nick, so I really have no idea why I am writing this…Here it is! The second day of the kidnapping…if pain scares you, do not read…rating might go up depending on how far I feel like going with this story…_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_I have been awake for about an hour now, but I didn't dare to open my eyes. I had already discovered that I had been bound and my mouth was duck taped shut. I could feel my bonds cutting into my skin, and tearing off my lips, but still, I did not stir. I felt the bump of the road under us as my captors brought me to who knows where. '_My brothers will save me. This will not be permanent,' w_as all I could think._

"Nice acting, Nicholas_," came a cold voice. I felt my captors' putrid breath against my ear, suggesting he was right next to me_. "I know you have been acting for about an hour now, checking out your surroundings with all of your senses. You would make a good spy."_ He laughed such a menacing laugh that it sent shivers down my spine._

_I opened my eyes, and starred at a covered face. The man was large and muscular. He, for what I could tell in the moonlight, was white, and he had two different eye colors; one was a pale blue, the other was sparkling silver. I did not know which one intimidated me more. He was wearing a black face mask, and all I could see were those eyes that seemed to be looking into my soul, and watching every one of my thought and emotion._

"You are probably wondering who I am. And as cliché as this sounds, I _am _your worst nightmare, and for the next week, you shall be my new test subject and item of torture."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_Kevin's POV_

It had been exactly 4 hours since we received the call, and so far, all we found out, was nothing. Joe was taking this extremely hard. He was probably the closest of all to Nick, and I knew that he swore to himself, that when Nick was diagnosed with diabetes, that Joe would protect him and always be there for him. I saw the deadness in Joe's eyes, he was blaming himself.

I reached out and placed my hand on Joe's shoulder, where Stella's arm was before she went off to call Macy about this.

"This is not your fault Joe. We will get him back. Everything will turn out OK." I made my normally joking voice go low and comforting, but Joe did not move. I wondered if a piece of him had left with Nick.

"How could this have happened Kev? Why? Nick doesn't deserve this…" His voice cracked from sadness and exhaustion.

"I know, Joe. He didn't. But I swear to you, and to Nick, that we _will _get him back and his kidnappers _will _pay. I mean, once Macy finds out, she will personally rip off all of the poor souls heads."

I managed to get a small smile from that response. You had to admit, seeing grown men cover in fear from a 16 year old, athletic fan girl, was pretty funny.

Big Man walked into the room, Stella following him.

"I'm sorry guys, but that call is untraceable. We can't find their location. But I called your parents. They will be here in about 12 hours. They told me to tell you to hang on, Nick will be found."

I nodded, and Stella sat down next to Joe, and held his hand in a comforting way. I couldn't help but think _Get together already!!!!! _

"I called Macy and told her. I had a hard time to convince her not to bring her bow and arrow, javelin, hockey stick, baseball bat, golf clubs…well you know. But she is coming up with your parents, and she is not happy. She was bawling and screaming in anger at the same time. She seemed like a time bomb."

We all nodded and Big Man left the room to give us privacy. Joe's phone rang. It had Nick's number on it.

"Answer it Kevin, but put in on speaker," said Stella.

I nodded and picked it up, but first, I turned on my recorder.

"Hello?" I answered, not bothering to keep my raw anger out of my voice.

"Why hello. You must be Kevin. Young Nicholas here has told me so much about you." Responded the same cold and merciless voice from before.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Nick?"

The voice chuckled so coldly that it sent shivers down my spine. "Who I am is not important, and we haven't done a thing to your brother that you would disagree with…yet."

Joe intervened, and cold furry was in his voice. I had never seen him look so murderous.

"I swear, if you harm on hair on his head, I will…"

"Careful Joseph. With words like that, I may not let you talk to your brother. In fact, I am surprised I am letting you already. I know you tried unsuccessfully to trace this call, and that you told your parent's, and a girl named Macy…"

Joe instantly shut up. It was like the man on the other end of the phone knew exactly what to say to activate our fears, weakness, and worry. It was as if he could read our minds, and our emotions.

A laugh was heard on the other end, then some unintelligible words. Then, Nick's voice came through the other end.

"Joe, Kevin?" He sounded fine, just a bit shaken up.

"Nick?" we all said quietly.

"Yeah, it's me guys. How are you?"

"How are we?" I asked shocked. "That doesn't matter right now, Nick! How are you? Have they done anything to you?"

A pause answered my question, and I heard more whispering at the other end. Fear and tension in the room grew to a point were it was suffocating us. Then, we heard a door close on the other end, and Nick finally answered.

"I'm fine, just a bit shaken up about this whole thing. But don't worry about me!" Nick started talking faster, his voice growing quieter and higher, edging close to what I though was hysteria.

"Of course we will worry about..."

"Shut up!" Nick interrupted. "This has to be quick! I know they are still listening to us, but right now, they left the room. Don't worry about me! It's you that they are watching! And it doesn't matter if…"

We all heard a door open and someone storm into the room. Then, we heard a loud smack of a hand hitting Nick's face. Shouts of anger were heard, and then the phone seemed to blow up in static, as we realized someone on the other end must have thrown it against the wall.

"NICK!!!" we all shouted, but only static answered our cry.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

"Shut up!" _I interrupted_. "This has to be quick! I know they are still listening to us, but right now, they left the room. Don't worry about me! It's you that they are watching! And it doesn't matter if…"

_I heard the door behind me slam open, and I turned to meet the terrible eyes of the Boss. He grabbed me by the neck and took his other hand, and smacked it hard, and loud, right across my face. I was thrown of the chair, and onto the floor. He picked up my phone, and threw it against the wall, smashing it into bits._

"I warned you to stay to the script. Now you will pay!" _anger coursed through his voice like electricity, and I knew he wasn't joking. But it was worth it; my brothers had to know, and if I knew Kevin, he would have been listening to all of that on speaker phone, with a recorder._

_I scooted backwards, for my hands and feet were still bound, as he pulled a black object out of his pocket. My eyes widened, and I hit the corner of the room; I was trapped._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

Stella's POV

I felt so useless. All I could do was watch, and comfort Joe after that call. The rage in his eyes left as soon as the phone went dead, and the deadness returned. Tears were coursing down both Joe and Kevin's normally composed faces. Anger bubbled in m stomach and possessed my heart. _How dare they! Only I have the right to make Joe cry! Oh, when I get a hold of them, they will pay. I won't even wait for Macy to come and back me up either._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_I awoke in a small cell, about 3 feet by 4 feet in size. I was hanging by a solitary rope, which was tied around my wrists, about 2 feet off the ground. My shoulders screamed in protest, and I could feel the rope burning and tearing away at my flesh. My mouth was duck taped again, so all I could do was hang there, in the pitch black darkness, and remember what happened about an hour ago._

_**Flashback**_

_**I scooted backwards, for my hands and feet were still bound, as he pulled a black object out of his pocket. My eyes widened, and I hit the corner of the room; I was trapped.**_

_**He advanced toward me, and turned on the small device in his hands. I saw blue sparks of electricity jumped across the top of it; a Taser. **_

_**My breaths came in short burst as fear took over my heart and mind. I had no where to go…I was trapped.**_

_**He jabbed the Taser into my side, and unimaginable pain was all I could feel. I couldn't move, scream, or do anything but wriggle and flail, like fish desperately trying to find its way back to water. The pain left, but I could still feel the spot, where he had touched it to my skin, burn. **_

_**I became aware that my eyes were clenched closed, and hot tears were coursing down my face. My breaths now came in short pants. **_Please, let this end! _**But my silent pleas were not answered, as he jabbed the dreaded object onto my side again. It felt like my whole body was on fire. A fire that was eating me and burning me on the inside, and there was no water to extinguish it. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I fell, almost happily, into the darkness of my own mind. **_

_**End Flashback**_

_That had been about two hours ago. I had no idea about the actual time of day, or passing time. They had taken my watch, phone, and everything I had, but (thank God) my clothes. My throat burned from the lack of water, and my two burns from the Taser still throbbed. _

_My cell door opened, and a woman with golden eyes came in. She was holding a silver tray with two needles, both filled with a glowing purple liquid of some sort. She switched on a dim light, and smiled at me. _

_I had no energy or strength to even try and fight her. She took the first of the two needles, and inspected the liquid closely._

"This is meant to hurt, but, if you live, it will help you in the long run." _Her sugary sweet voice made me want to gag, and run away in fear. But alas, I was hanging from a ceiling and exhausted. Even if I could have run, I wouldn't have made it very far. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

THE BOSS'S POV…_I don't have a name for him yet, so right now, he is called the boss._

'_Yes, everything is going according to plan. I have a new test subject, and soon to be five million dollars and it won't matter if the Jonas boy lives or not. No one will be able to prove a thing about it.'_

I pressed a button on the intercom, summoning my secretary. She entered, her long white hair glowed in the bright lights, and her golden eyes sparkled.

"No troubles with the boy?"

"None." She responded, her fangs showing in her smile.

"This is good news. He may actually live through it as well."

"It is unlikely, sir. As you know, only one girl has survived longer than a month. She is the only one in ten years. You and I are the only adult survivors of it, as you remember."

I smiled at her uncertainty. "Whether he lives or not is not what I am concerned about." I tapped my fingers on my black desk thoughtfully. "I think is about time that young Nicholas meets the only other living subject, don't you Lamia?"

Lamia smiled at the thought. "I do believe that time has come!"

I smiled and I knew my impatience to see this happen, was showing in my blue and silver eyes. "This will be very interesting indeed." _()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai: **If any of you have a cool and evil name for the Boss, let me know!!!!! 2 reviews until I update! Until next time!

*Lamia is a Greek myth name of an evil spirit who abducts and murders children. The name means "vampire" in Latin and "fiend" in Arabic. Fitting, huh? She is NOT a vampire though…just FYI.


	4. Wednesday

_**Koutai:**__ Hi! Thanks for reading my first JONAS fanfic! Here is the next chapter, and yes, I love Jonas Brothers and Nick, so I really have no idea why I am writing this…Here it is! The third day of the kidnapping…_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

It was Wednesday, the third day that Nick was gone, actually, the third night. But we spent all day figuring out a plan on how to bust Nick out, and not pay those scumbags. Its not like we don't have the money, because we do, we just have the pride not to give it to anyone who asks. Besides we were going to donate that same amount of money to different charities all over the world.

But anyway, my parents, Frankie and Macy arrived. My parents were in hysterics, Frankie was asking us, that if we were too late with Nick, if he could be in the band, and Macy was storming around the hotel suite, with tears in her eyes, and a javelin in hand. _Wait, didn't Stella tell her not to bring that? And how did she get it past security?_

_Oh well. _Like I mentioned before, the plan was in the making. We knew, thanks to Nick, that they were watching us. But we all wished we knew what Nick was about to say.

(flashback)

"_**Shut up!" Nick interrupted. "This has to be quick! I know they are still listening to us, but right now, they left the room. Don't worry about me! It's you that they are watching! And it doesn't matter if…"**_

That told us three things. One, Nick never told us to shut up, so this must have been really eating at him, and he must have been really upset, which only made me angrier. Two, they were watching us, which is how they knew that we told our parents, and Macy about this, and how they knew that Big Man had tried and failed to trace Nick's cell phone. Three, something big was going to happen. _What the heck did Nick mean when he said: And it doesn't matter if…And it doesn't mater if _what_?!?!?_

"Joe, can you please stop pacing? It's driving me insane," asked Stella. I stopped in surprise; I didn't even know that I was pacing.

"Sorry Stella. Just thinking." She nodded at me.

"Aren't we all?"

Then, my phone rang, and it had Nick's number on it. _Wait, didn't someone throw his phone into the wall? _I picked it up, and put in on speaker.

"Look," I said fiercely. "If you A-holes are calling us just to torment us, then stop! You'll get your money when you give us the info on where to leave it!"

A silence was heard on the other end. Then:

"Geez Joe, if I didn't know better, I'd say you are seriously mad at someone calling you."

Could it be?

"Nick?"

"Who else?" he asked, rather playfully.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_I hated doing this to Joe, but I am being forced to lie and act happy, at gun point. I needed to stick to the script this time, or else._

I could practically see Joe smiling from hearing the sound of my fake happy voice. "Look, I can't talk long. They don't know I have my phone, which they somehow fixed after the Boss slammed it into the wall."

"Nick, who is the Boss?"

"My kidnapper and head of the whole corporation. He is dangerous Joe. He is the one who set this whole thing up. But that's not important right now." I was on thin ice for letting that slip. I had to get back on track.

"Yes it is Nick! You have to tell us more about him!" Joe's voice was filled with anger which I knew was not directed toward me, but to the Boss.

"There's no time!" I snapped at him. I hated doing it, but what choice did I have? "Listen to me Joe, they let slip outside where they are holding me, that they tend to move this entire operation."

"To where?"

A pause. "To a remote forest, about 50 miles from where we had our last tour. They plan to use a cave there that leads to a bunch of abandoned mines. They move us tonight."

"Do you know anything about the exact location?"

Silent tears were coursing down my face, as the Boss motioned for me to continue.

"No. They weren't that specific. But how hard could it be to find the mines?" anther pause. "Crap. I got to run, someone's coming. Bye Joe. I love you man."

I shut the phone off, and let out a sob. I just led my brothers into a trap, and they wouldn't come out alive. The Boss wanted to make me suffer, and his torture succeeded. I was led back into my cell, where they chained up my feet to the wall. At least I wasn't hanging from the ceiling anymore, I though bitterly, while rubbing my sore and rope burned wrists. But I didn't care anymore. Soon my brothers would fall into the trap, and there lives would be the cost. I could never forgive myself.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

_I was practically jumping up and down with joy, and Stella and Kevin were too. But Macy had a thoughtful look on her face._

"I don't think we should check this out." She stated. We all starred at her, dumbstruck. "I mean, Nick sounded kind of pressured. I think he might have been forced to say those things."

"Nonsense Mace," said Stella. "You know that it is impossible for Nick to tell a lie, and he sounded pressured because he didn't want to get caught. You worry too much."

Big Man entered the room. "I heard the whole thing, and we found the exact coordinates for the cave."

"Lets go!" I said confidently.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

NICK'S POV

_The door to my cell opened, but I didn't care. The weight of my last act was still heavy on my mind. A girl, around 16, was shoved into my cell, and the door slammed close._

_I looked at her. She was very pretty despite the fact that she looked like death. She had limp curly brown hair, and skin that hadn't been in the sun for ages. Her eyes were large and a deep knowing blue, but they had a dead, hopeless expression in them. For what I could tell, she was about an inch or two shorter than me, and very skinny, but not in an unhealthy way. She starred at me, and I noticed her hands, and legs were bound, and she had duck tape across her mouth._

"This will hurt." _I warned her. She nodded. I grabbed the edge of the duck tape and tore it off. She did not scream out, but I could see the hint of pain in her eyes. _

"I'm Nick." _I whispered. She didn't speak, but just starred at me, with a large shocked gaze._

_I laughed for the first time in what felt like years._ "Are you a fan?" _She nodded again, but then shook her head, as if getting rid of a fly._

"I'm sorry for starring." Her _voice was very quiet, but it was also strong and wise._ "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been here? Toady is Wednesday night, if that helps._"_

"I've been in this place since Monday night." _I answered._

_Her eyes seem to lose there glow, and she nodded sadly._ "Why are you here?"

"As bait for a ransom. Why are you here? And for how long have you been here?"

_She took a moment to compose herself, and she answered in a strangled voice._

"I've been here for a year. As to why I am here, that will have to wait for when we have more time. But now, I ask the questions, you answer. You've been here for a total of three nights. Has a lady with long white hair, fangs, and glowing golden eyes come in here, with shots?

_I just nodded my head, wondering how she knew. _

_Tears swelled up in her eyes, but her voice was as steady as ever. _"How many shots, and what was their color, and when did she come in?"

"Two, maybe more. I don't know, they might have given my more when I was unconscious. They were purple, and she first came in two days ago."

_Her hand went to her mouth, and she starred at me in shock._

"Ok, it is very important that you listen to me, and not interrupt." _Her voice was shaking violently now, like she was holding in fear, and tears. _

"Those shots are deadly to the faint hearted. I am the only person to survive for longer than a month. All of the others died within the week. You received the purple shot. I got three colors total. Depending on what color you get, and if you live, your genes are supposed to mutate. Purple is supposed to mutate your mind, making it capable of sending, hearing, and possibly controlling the thoughts of others. No one that has gotten that color had lasted three days. I've gotten purple, green, and gold. Green is unknown to me so far, but I now for a fact that the golden eyed girl had that shot. I think she can change her shape, like her hair color, eyes color, and all that. I have no idea how I survived all three."

_I starred at her, trying to make her words sink in. None of this seemed real. Then something clicked._

"Whoa, wait, back up. No one, but you, has lasted more than three days with the purple? I can't die! I won't…" _my voice was lowering in volume and fear took over my soul._

_She turned her eyes down, and shook her head. Then she turned her now calm eyes up toward me._

"Let me try something. Give me your hands."

_I wordlessly put my hand on top of hers. She starred deeply into my eyes. It was a bit unnerving._

"Tell me that you won't die."

_I starred at her, but obliged. _

"I won't die."

"Say it again, with more feeling."

"I won't die."

"One more time, but mean it."

"I won't die." _Only this time, I heard the truth of that statement in my soft voice. She released my hands and smiled at me. _

"You won't. You have a strong will, belief, and heart. You will not be overpowered by this. But, be warned, it will not be pleasant when you first find out when your genes mutate. It is scary."

"Which powers, or mutations, do you have?"

_She suddenly snapped at me. Her normally calm blue eyes filled with anger and rage, and they turned black. _

"Never ask me that again! I've spent a year in this heck hole, and I've kept my mutations a secret. The people here even doubt that I have one. I _need _it to stay that way. If this happens to you, you will understand."

_I just nodded at her, and then did something she clearly wasn't expecting. I hugged her. Being a fan, or just no being used this kind of human contact, she stiffened at my touch, but she soon relaxed. We stayed there for awhile, and then the door opened._

_We were torn apart, and she was forced to stand. _

"Wait_!" I said._ "What's your name?"

_She regarded me sadly; tears were streaming down her face. _

"I don't have one."

…….

_Moments after the nameless girl was dragged out of my cell, the Boss came in, smirking evilly. His voice suggested he was laugh at some sinister joke._

"Well Nick, you made quite an impression on project 463. It's still crying in its cell. But enough about that. Come with me, your brothers fell for it, and we thought you might want to watch it in real time high definition." _He snapped his fingers, and the white haired lady came through the door. She tied a piece of rope around my hands, and unbound my feet. Then, the Boss grabbed me by my neck, and all but dragged me down the hall._

_We came into an empty room, with one chair that had chains attached to it. They forced me into it, but first, I got the satisfaction of kicking a guy where no guy wants to be kicked. It was almost worth getting hit in the face for. _

_After they forced me into the chair, and chained me down, the Boss stood behind me and turned on a large, wall size, plasma screen TV. _Joe would love this TV.

_On the screen were my brothers, father, Big Man, and a few other security people. They were surrounding the entrance of the cave._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_Joe's POV At the same time Nick was kicking a guy where it hurts, Joe and Kevin were crouching down in the entrance of the cave Nick had described. _

_I have a bad feeling about this. What if Macy was right? What if this is a trap? It's too late now Joe, now come on, Focus!!!! _I looked over at Kevin, and he glanced at me, and nodded. I hid the fear and doubt in my eyes, I had to be strong; I had to live up to my nickname of Danger.

For some reason, I felt like we were being watched, but whenever I looked around, I saw nothing. I saw no shadows move, and I heard no crunching of leaves. Everything seemed quiet, maybe a little too quiet. We were at the entrance of the cave when it happened. People jumped down from the trees, each of them holding a weird looking gun. Kevin and I were instantly forced behind Big Man.

"Where's Nick?" He demanded in a voice that even made me shiver.

A bird like laugh came from all around us. "Where's Nick? Where's Nick?" they repeated mockingly. "Nick's not here! He was a good boy and led you here himself!"

"No," I said loudly, ignoring Big Man's shushing noises. "Nick would never do that."

"Nick would never. Nick would never. Well face it Joe! He did! He did!" There high pitched voices got on my last nerve.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

Nick's POV

No. Joe. I would never do that on my own…but I still did it…I'm sorry…please forgive me.

_A pain was growing within my head, though it wasn't a head ache. My head felt like it was going to explode. But then, the golden eyed girl brought out two more shots filled with purple liquid. Somehow, I remained conscious throughout the shots, and the pain in my head grew and intensified. It felt like my head was in a hydraulic press. But I did not let this pain show in my face. I just turned my attention back to the screen showing my brothers. My heart was dying from what I was witnessing._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_Joe's POV_

"NO!" I shouted so loudly that the annoying bird like voices shut up. Not a sound was heard. "Nick would never do this on his own! He would never betray us! Now, you all tell us where he is before you rip off your heads!" I meant it too. One more word out of their mouths, and their lives would be gone.

They laughed, very mockingly, at my outburst. "We'd like to see you try!" they all said. But before I could even move, all of them were silenced. They were making a weird strangling noise, and some of them were on there knees, clutching their head. Suddenly, a few of them started running head first into trees, until their neck broke, the rest turned on each other, and in a few moments, only one was standing.

That one walked slowly and drunkenly into our lights. We all gasped at his appearance. He stood three feet tall, and had a mix of feathers and scales all over his body. His head was human and bald, except for a single grey feather that stuck out from the top of his head. Its face was flattened and paler than the moon. Its once sparking grey eyes were now dead, and it spoke in a disembodied voice.

"I am the Nameless One. What do you need to know?"

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

Nick's POV

_I couldn't believe my eyes. The pain from my head faded just as the ambush started killing itself. And when the last thing started talking, I knew exactly who was controlling it. But unfortunately, the Boss did too. He slammed his fist down onto the back of my chair, and I could almost feel the anger coming off of him._

"Make sure she never see's the light of day again."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai: **hehe. You all review so quickly! Thank you! And just so you all know, this will not be my last JONAS fic. I have a lot of less painful ideas. This is my worst chapter yet, in my opinion, but I had to get some things taken care of in it. I swear, the next chapter will be even better!


	5. Thursday

**Koutai: **_Hi! Thanks for reading my first JONAS fanfic! Here is the next chapter, and yes, I love Jonas Brothers and Nick, but I had a dream and thus a fanfic was born!…Here it is! The fourth day of the kidnapping…it will not be pretty either…_

_THANKS SO MUCH TO __**SPECIAL-AGENT-ALI**__ FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH!!!! YOU ARE AWESOME!!!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

Nick's POV

_I couldn't believe my eyes. The pain from my head faded just as the ambush started killing itself. And when the last thing started talking, I knew exactly who was controlling it. But unfortunately, the Boss did too. He slammed his fist down onto the back of my chair, and I could almost feel the anger coming off of him._

"Make sure she never see's the light of day again."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**JOE'S POV**

We were all sitting back in our hotel suite, thinking back to the strange phenomenon that occurred the night before.

**Flashback!!!**

** "I am the Nameless One. What do you need to know?"**

**We all starred dumbstruck at creature, and the first question that I blurted out could not have been ruder. **

"**What **_**are **_**you?" I instantly slapped myself in the forehead.**

**The creature sighed. "Joe, you are exactly like I thought you would be. No wonder Nick worries for you. As for what I am, I have no idea. You see, I am somewhere far away, but I am also controlling this creatures' thoughts, and speaking through it. I have no idea what this poor soul was turned into."**

**I think that shocked us even more. But Kevin stupidly said "That's impossible."**

"**I once thought that too. But where they are holding me and your brother, the impossible is done, and so far, I am the only one to survive through it."**

"**Whoa, wait, back up. The only one to survive?"**

**The creature, for some reason chuckled. "Your brother's reaction was the same when I told him that as well. Yes, I have been imprisoned here for a year, and I am the only test subject to survive."**

**We all looked at each other, probably thinking the same two things: **_**One, this girl/thing was insane because things like this don't happen. Or two, this is real and Nick is in more danger than we thought.**_

"**I assure all of you, I am not lying. I don't have much more time before they get to me, so ask quickly!" We all heard the urgency come through the disembodied voice of the creature.**

"**Alright, you've mentioned Nick a few times. Have they…you know…done anything to him? Is he safe? Where are they holding you guys?"**

**The creature closed its eyes in a sad way. "They did do things to Nick, but for now, he is alright. We just have to wait and see. As for the location, it is exactly 73 miles East of here, and 12 feet underground. Above it is a large 'military' facility that some people refer to as area 51, though there is no such thing…Before I leave; Nick wants you to know that he was forced to lead you guys here. The Boss wanted you dead. And he tortured Nick by making him be the one to lead you here. Nick had no choice but to do this, they forced him at gunpoint. I have to go, they are coming. Goodbye."**

**Tears were forming in my eyes; but whether they were from sadness, anger, or relief, I knew not. We all watched the creature's eyes regain their glow as the girl released it, I guess you could say, but before it could move, it collapsed to the ground, dead.**

**End flashback**

"Alright guys!" I said, emotions of all sort fueling my voice. "This is the real deal! We know where they are holding Nick and the Nameless One, we have a plan in the making, and Nick did not betray us. I say we get moving! It's already Thursday, so let's bust them out soon!"

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

NAMELESS ONE'S/PROJECT 463

_They busted down the door of my cell with bloody thoughts in their head, and anger in their hearts. I knew would pay dearly for my little stunt I pulled last night. But I had to reveal one mutation in order to save Nick's heart, and his family. I couldn't bear to watch another soul die from their torture; it was finally my time to fight back._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_They literally threw me back into me cell, and slammed the door. I knew they would be back soon because they didn't bother to tie me to the wall. But I couldn't move anyway; my hands and feet were still bound. _

_A few moments of silence passed, then the pain came back, and it was a thousand times worse than before. Fear set into my soul, it was the third day._

_My brain seemed to be exploding in little bursts, and being compressed. I couldn't shout out, my voice wouldn't work, and no tears streamed down my face. All I could be was pathetically wither on the ground, with the occasional whimper escaping from my lips. Fire that was ten times hotter than it had been with the Taser was burning through the dry grass of my mind. It destroyed all of my thoughts, feelings, and senses, until all that existed was pain. I was almost begging for it to end._

_The white hair lady, I think her name was Lamia, entered. I just barely felt her cold as ice hand gently touch my face. I glared at her with the little anger I could find, but she just smiled sweetly down at me and pulled out one glowing green shot._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_THE BOSS' POV MOMENTS BEFORE LAMIA ENTERS NICK'S CELL. _

_"Sir, patient 748, the Jonas Boy, it doesn't look good."_ A voice from my earpiece informed me.

"Alright, I've been waiting for this. Send Lamia in there with the green. Tell her to do exactly what she did for project 463."

"_Affirmative sir!"_

"Oh, and when that is done, bring him, alive or not, unconscious or not, to the white room. I want him to see what happens when subjects disobey, or I want to see projects 463 eyes when she see's him dead."

"_Very good sir, it will be done!"_

I smiled to myself. If this boy lives, I will never release him, even though I will still get my money. I laughed so loudly that it echoed down the halls around projects 463 cell. I could just barely see my employees shiver from the insane happiness I pushed into the laugh.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**NAMELESS ONE'S/PROJECT 463 POV**

_The Boss entered my room, but I let no whimper of fear pass my lips, and my sign of fear show in my eyes. He smiled horribly at me, and grabbed my arm, popping my shoulder out of its socket. But still, I did not cry out; I would never give him that satisfaction._

_He let go of my arm, and I promptly popped my shoulder back into my socket with a sickening _**snick**. _He still was smiling insanely down at me. I didn't move when two other men entered and put a metal collar around my neck, and gave the leash to the Boss. He promptly pulled, and dragged me into the dreaded white room. _

_We walked for about three minutes in silence, and then came to the door. He pushed me through and followed._

_The white room, as obvious as it sounds, is a large completely white room. By the far right wall, were three posts that had rings on the top of them. I saw Lamia, standing in the corner of the room, holding and barley conscious Nick. I examined him quickly. He was as pale as the room, but his eyes followed me, and I could see the concern and fear in them. I held his gaze, and nodded in a reassuring way. I then glared at Lamia, who smiled, showing off her fangs._

_The boss led me to the right one, and tied my hands to the rope that was attached to the ring. To my horror, he cut off the back of my shirt, and I heard a sickening snap of rope. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN's POV_

"Joe, be quiet man. Nick told us they are watching us, remember?" I hated to reign on his parade, but we had to be careful. I watched his face fall, but he suddenly smiled again.

"Then we will just have to talk in the Jonas Code!"

Wow, Joe had a good idea. I suppose it would happen eventually. The Jonas code was a secret code that Nick, Joe, Frankie, Dad, Big Man, and I had made up with the start of the band. We mainly used it one stage, or around paparazzi, but it work here too.

"Let's do it!"

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**NAMELESS ONE'S/PROJECT 463 POV**

_I felt Nick's heavy gaze on the back of my head, and I heard the snap of a whip again. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst to come. I heard another snap and heard it hit flesh, but no pain came. _

_I twisted my head around, and I saw Nick, with fire in his eyes, and anger in his heart, holding the end of the spiky whip, with a bloody hand. _

_My eyes widened in shock as the Boss tore the whip out of Nick's hand. I first noticed that the end of the whip had little thorns coming out of it, and they were covered with Nick's blood. Then, I forced my eyes downward, to look at Nick's hand. He was clenching it, but not from pain, but of anger. He was completely blocking out the pain, and ignoring his blood that was turning the white floor, red. _

_The Boss had a look of shock in his eyes; he was still wearing that stupid black mask. But then, his different color eyes sparkled manically. He started laughing, quietly at first, but it soon grew to bellow that a tiger's roar couldn't beat. Nick's eyes narrowed, it was almost as if he knew what was coming._

"Well, it looks like young Nicholas is doing quite well after his shots. And it looks like he needs to be taught a lesson_." At first, the Boss had a light playful tone, but it quickly darkened and it even made me want to run. But Nick just stood his ground and glared._

_The Boss snarled, and launched the whip at Nick's face, but somehow, he dodged it, and the whip hit empty air. The Boss kept trying to get Nick, but every time missed by inches, and the snapping of the whip echoed all around the room. Then, the Boss got a gleam in his eyes, and flicked the whip so it curled around Nick's ankle, and he pulled. Nick crashed softly to the ground. But he didn't stay down. He expertly twisted his leg, and yanked, causing the whip to fly out of the Boss's hand, and into Nick's._

_Nick didn't even look at the lethal weapon in his hand as he untangled it from his ankle. When he stood up, the Boss and Lamia were laughing._

"Looks like Big Man taught the boy a few things!"_ Lamia said mockingly. _"But I'll bet he won't be able to take me down! After all, big, bad, Nick Lucas won't hurt a girl, now will he?" _Her voice was once that would be associated with babies. I could see the uncertainty in Nick's eyes, and so could Lamia. _

_She pounced, and using her mutation, she made her nails super long and sharp. She forced the whip out of Nick's hands by tearing off large pieces of his skin, and she didn't hesitate to use it. A snap that was heard all around the facility sounded and Nick gave a cry of pain as the end of the whip just managed to catch the side of his face._

_The Boss laughed, and grabbed Nick by the scruff of the neck and tied him to the pole next to mine. _

"Though entertaining, it was wrong. And wrong actions made here are _always_ punished." _The Boss whispered sinisterly into Nick's ear. I tried to read his expression, but his face, and eyes were void of any. _He will not give them the satisfaction _I realized. I did the same and cleared my face, but not before catching his eye, and smiling in thanks. And I think a saw a shadow of smile answer mine._

_The Boss snickered as Lamia cut off the back of Nick's shirt, but still, Nick's face was unreadable. The Boss raised the whip, and we both relaxed our backs. Nick's brown eyes stared into my blue ones and we waited. _

_SNAP!_

_I saw a small shred of pain show in Nick's eyes, but no more. The Boss turned to me._

_SNAP!_

_Pain erupted from my back as the whip lashed against it, and the small spikes dug in and tore my skin. I felt my hot blood flow down my already scarred back, but still, I held Nick's gaze, and let little, to no pain show in my face._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_Nick's POV_

Be strong. Yes, it hurts, but it will end. Be strong for her, she looked terrified when the whip first came out.

_I kept on repeating these thoughts, but every time the whip came down and torn off a bit more of my skin, it seemed harder to remember. I just kept watching her eyes, and I ignored my own pain, and cursed the Boss' and Lamia's names for causing her this pain. Anger flared inside me every single time I saw pain erupt behind her eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to rip that whip out of their hands, and turn it on them._

"Bring out Heavy Harry." _The Boss suddenly said, tearing me out of my thoughts. Until now, I didn't realize how much my back hurt. Broken bones hurt less, and I bet being scorch by magma hurt less; but no emotions strayed onto my face. _

_Both of us turned, in sheer curiosity, to see who, or what, Heavy Harry was. I heard her gasp in fright next to me. Heavy Harry was another whip, black in color, and 2 inches wide. It was made of flimsy wood, and all around it were inch longer spikes._

"I'm gonna enjoy your screams." The Boss said, and Lamia laughed with anticipation.

_He turned the first strike towards me again, and I turned me head away, and for the first time throughout this entire session, closed my eyes._

_I couldn't stop the pain show in my face, nor could I stop the tears from forming in my eyes. I felt the spikes dig deep into my skin, and when the Boss yanked them out, they torn off chunks of my back. My breathing became quicker pants, and I could feel blood pour down my back, and tears fall down my face._

_The boss raised the whip to strike the girl next to me. I couldn't let her experience this pain. _

"No." I begged weakly, not opening my eyes, or facing the Boss. "Don't strike her. It wasn't her taking controlling the ambush. It was me." _I lied. And I hoped the boss bought it._

"Hmm. I know this is not true young Nicholas, but since you begged, you shall take her punishment onto your back, as well as your own."

"Nick! No, don't do this." _I looked into her pleading blue eyes and shook my head. _I have too. I can't let them hurt you anymore. _I thought. Her eyes widened in surprise, like she heard my thoughts. She pursed her lips, but did not argue, or look back, as she was untied, and led out of the room by Lamia._

"Ah, young love. There is nothing like it." _The Boss raised the whip, and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the rest of my punishment._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai: **_hope you enjoyed this chapter, I didn't enjoy writing it…if you have any cool names for the Boss, or for the Nameless One, PM me or say it in a review. I'll update when I am done with the next chapter, I am no longer counting reviews because I hate to wait to post chapters. _


	6. Friday

**Koutai: **_Hi! Thanks for reading my first JONAS fanfic! Here is the next chapter, and yes, I love Jonas Brothers and Nick, but I had a dream and thus a fanfic was born!!!!! Here it is! The fifth day of the kidnapping!!!!_

_I DON'T, NEVER HAVE, OR NEVER WILL OWN JONAS, SO DON'T SUE!!!! But I do own the Nameless one, the Boss, and Lamia._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

"Nick! No, don't do this." _I looked into her pleading blue eyes and shook my head. _I have too. I can't let them hurt you anymore. _I thought. Her eyes widened in surprise, like she heard my thoughts. She pursed her lips, but did not argue, or look back, as she was untied, and led out of the room by Lamia._

"Ah, young love. There is nothing like it." _The Boss raised the whip, and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the rest of my punishment._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**NAMELESS ONE'S/PROJECT 463 POV**

'Stupid Nick. He should have never said that. I have my fair share of scars, and a few more wouldn't kill me. But the pain on his face was so intense; it nearly ripped my heart out. I know why he did it; he was protecting me from more pain. I wish I could control the Boss or Lamia, and have them experience the pain they are putting him through!'

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_Nick's POV_

I lost count of how many times I had put myself in harms way for a friend. And even though this time was the worst I ever had to go through, I would do it a thousands more times for anyone, for her.

_When they finally let my stagger back to my cell, my back was completely covered in blood. Lamia tied my arms above my head, but thankfully, left me sitting in a corner. For a few seconds, I was lost to the pain in my back, and I wondered how much more blood I had left to lose. My hands were shaking, my breaths were short and uneven pants, and my vision was bleary and darkening; but I was afraid that if I fell into the darkness of my mind to escape this pain, I would never wake up. So I forced myself to endure, and to ignore the pain and wetness of my back. _

_A few moments passed of me doing that, and I noticed it was easier to breath normally, and the pain was fading. I shivered slightly at a strange sensation crawling up and down my back. It felt as if my skin itself were crawling and pulling together. It took me a few seconds to realize that my back had stopped bleeding and hurting. I risked turning my head, and all I saw were long, red, and puckered scars, which seemed to be fading._

So that's what green does! _I thought, giddy at my findings. _Green must mutate your genes quickly, and speed up the healing process of physical wounds. That must be how I survived from the blood loss and the purple, and how the nameless girl survived from her mutations!

_When I thought of her, I remembered how she seemed to hear my thoughts earlier. _It's worth a shot… _I focused all of my thoughts onto her face; her deep sparkling pools of blue eyes, her soft looking curly brown hair, and how she looked when she was fighting the Boss…_

'_**Gosh, I feel stupid, but umm…are you there?" **__I wasn't sure if I heard a faint giggle or not. It was probably just my imagination._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**NAMELESS ONE'S/PROJECT 463 POV**

_I was thinking about how Nick had somehow transmitted his thoughts to me when he took my punishment onto his back. _How did he do that, so early on? It took me a month to figure out I could do it! _I just sighed and closed my eyes, even though I would get no sleep because I was worrying too much about Nick. _

'_**Gosh, I feel stupid, but umm…are you there?" **__I couldn't help but silent giggle. He sounded so cute when he was embarrassed. _

'_**That depends. Who are you looking for?" **__I answered playfully with my mind. Telepathy could be so cool. _

_When Nick answered, he sounded shocked that this was happening. "__**Umm, you? How are we doing this?"**_

'_**Isn't it clear to you yet?' **__I felt his confusion and sighed before continuing. '__**Our genes have mutated. The best way I can explain it is really hard to follow, so just try to keep up. Humans use less than 10% of their brain in their whole life time. Imagine what life would be like if we used just 1% more, or 5, or even 10! That is what the Boss does here. He changes our genes, and manipulates our brains. We can do things normal people can't because of it. But, because we are the only two to survive, it sucks for us.'**_

_I only heard a pause, and I understood that he was trying to process this information. _

'_**Wait. If he did all of that to us, can I somehow talk to my brothers? How come you haven't controlled the Boss or Lamia like you did with those bird/human/scaly things? **_

_I heard the excitement of the prospect that he could talk to his brothers, and I had to tell him the one thing that would end it._

'_**No, Nick. You can't talk to your brothers while you are in here. The Boss has made it impossible for anyone to project their mutations outside this place, while the person projecting it is inside. And before you ask how I took over the hybrids that ambushed your brother, I will tell you. You see, those things were connected to this lab by the Boss. He was controlling them somehow, and through him, I was able to channel my powers and take them over. So technically, I made my powers move through the connections, and not out of our underground nightmare. It is hard to explain. As to why I haven't taken over the Boss or Lamia yet, it is quite simple. I have tried, but their genes were mutated to resist the power of other mutations, so therefore, they are impossible to control. But enough about that right now, I should have asked you this at the beginning! How is your back? Are you alright?"**_

_For some reason, my concern made him chuckle quietly to himself. _

'_**I'm fine, and I found out what Green does."**_

_My eyeshot open, and surprise took over my normally calm expression. _Thank God they took out the camera in my cell after I destroyed the fifth one…_** 'Tell me!'**_

_I could almost see him smiling. '__**It speeds up the process of healing. Haven't you noticed that your back isn't paining you like it should be?"**_

_It took a minute for me to realize he was right. My back wasn't burning or bleeding where the dreaded whip came down across it. I sighed in relief, so that meant…_

'_**Your hand and cheek are ok as well then?'**_

'_**They're perfect, thanks for the concern.'**_

_Anger suddenly mounted in my chest. '__**Now that I know you are ok, why don't you tell me what the HECK you were thinking when you took MY punishment?!?!?" **__Anger and rage made my silent voice become a shout, and I was pretty sure that Nick was shocked at this response. But he shot right back._

'_**I couldn't let them hurt you anymore! I saw the fear and pain in your eyes when you heard the whip snap. I didn't ever want to see that look on your face again…I did what I had too." **_

_His voice died down to a whisper, and I realized, that for the first time I could remember, that someone actually cared about me. My anger died instantly. '__**I'm sorry for yelling. I am not used to people caring for me…no one that has, has ever lived. And to make it up to you, I am going to tell you my horrible life story, so get comfy mister Lucas, 16 years of misery makes a long story!"**_

'_**It all started when my mother died when I was born. My father was so torn up over this fact that he never bothered to name me. I wasn't born at a hospital, but rather at home, in my mothers' bed. Years went by, and I became known as, 'Hey you,' or 'runt.' I grew up without a name, and I never bothered to give one to myself, because no name I came across seemed to fit my lonely personality.**_

_**When I was 5, my dad started drinking to ease the pain of my mom's passing. He started blaming me for her death, and would constantly beat me, in hopes that I**__**would die, and she would come back. One night, the night of my 6**__**th**__** birthday, and the night of the 6**__**th**__** anniversary of my mothers' death, he was so drunk, that he pulled his gun out, and shot at me. I finally took the hint that I wasn't wanted, and I ran away. **_

_**I lived as a shadow for 3 years, watching everything, and always alone. When I was 9, I joined a gang of other runaway, who were not much older then I. The oldest, Jane, was 15. They were my family for years, but they stole for a living, and I started stealing too. One night, when I was deathly sick, my 'family' went out to try and steal some medicine. They never came back. I realized later that they died on my 13**__**th**__** birthday. They were all shot to death by a very startled woman, who was never convicted of killing my only family.**_

_**I left the state, alone again. I felt like a ghost, barely living, and living only in pain. It was like no one could see me, and no one wanted me. **_

_**I was 15 when I was found. I was walking around a forest, to the tree I called home, hoping to celebrate my 15**__**th**__** birthday by staring at the stars and wishing for someone to care for me, wishing for my mother. But before I could take another step, I was surrounded and a sickly smelling bag was forced over my head.**_

_**I woke up in the same small cell I am in now, but then, I was terrified, and I knew I would die here. No one cared for me, and no one knew I had been taken. That is when Lamia walked in. The she had no fangs, and her gold eyes were softer. She seemed nice, and she would hold me and comfort me, like a mom should do. But I know now that that was an act.**_

_**The first time I met the Boss is a night I want to, but will never forget. Lamia led me in a lab like room, that had a bunch of different colored test tubes, tables, and machines. She told me to sit on one of the tables, which I did, but not before I noticed she had fangs. But I dismissed it as a trick of the light, and then the Boss, who was still wearing that dumb mask, towered over me and grabbed my arm. **_

_**I'll save from the details of pain and all the sleepless nights after my first injection, which was the gold, and Lamia told me she had gotten that one as well. On the third night I was in my cell, I felt as if my body was on fire, shrinking and expanding, then Lamia came in with my 8**__**th**__** gold injection. I don't remember a whole week after that.**_

_**They tried to test me, to see if I could change my appearance, but something told me not to show them. They tried everything, and finally resorted torture. But nothing they tried ever worked. I've been Tased, whipped, and almost raped, but I didn't show them.' **_

_I don't know why I was going into this much detail, but I just couldn't stop. I almost wished Nick would interrupt me, but I knew shock was holding his tongue. I took a deep, steadying breath, before I continued. _

'_**They thought they failed with the gold, so they moved to Purple. I won't go into details, you know the pain. And on the third day, when I was sure I would die, Lamia gave me the Green. Somehow, I survived through it all, with just the small hope that someone, someday, would come and save me. And someone has, in a way…and that someone is you Nick. Thank you.'**_

_All I heard was silence, like he was deep in thought._

'_**I think I have a name for you. Devi."**_

_I didn't bother hide my surprise at this statement. '__**Goddess? Why Nick Lucas, are you flirting with me?" **__I asked playfully._

_I heard him laugh brightly, and for the first time in years, a smile formed on my lips._

'_**Maybe. But it fits. Only a Goddess, someone who is of strong will, heart, and power, could survive this place, and still have their sanity and emotions, like you do.'**_

_I smiled, and I felt happiness, a very unfamiliar emotion, fill my heart and it felt like my soul was flying. __**'Devi…It does have a nice ring to it, and it does fit me, as modest as that sounds." **__Sarcasm filled my last statement, and I heard Nick mentally snicker. __**'**_**Most people go on living their everyday life: half frightened, half indifferent. That used to be me. But not anymore. I have you, and now, I have a name. Devi…Devi…**

'**Amal?" **_he suggested._

'_**Perfect. Devi Amal…the Goddess of Hope. I like it. Thank you Nick, you have just given the Nameless One a name that she shall treasure for all eternity.'**_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_**STELLA'S POV**_

I stood watching Big Man trying to hack into the militaries sites database. Not the smartest idea, I know. But we found out that all the base is are cameras and security for what it hides below. There was no human in sight, and no sign of any alien's Area 51 was supposed to hold. That angered Joe and Kevin cried about it for awhile. But he soon got the insane idea that the aliens were shielding themselves from human eyes, and they were there, watching us_. Really good idea Kevin, now you even have Frankie shaking. _

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. The computer Big Man was working on suddenly shut down, and Joe's phone rang. And I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Estella Malone. I found it amusing, _at first_, that you and Big Man there were trying to hack into our system. But not anymore. You're snooping will only cause your friend more pain."

"Look mister! I know you may be 'The Boss' and all that, but frankly, I don't care about your threats anymore. We don't even know that you have the guts to do anything to Nick!"

The Boss laughed. "Ignorant and unbelieving to how lethal I can be, I see? Well this picture of young Nicholas last night should rid you of those thoughts. No more hacking, or I will kill your friend in the most painful way possible."

The phone clicked dead, then vibrated as the picture came through. My hand instantly covered my mouth and I dropped Joe's phone. He grabbed it up from the floor, and instantly paled and passed it to Kevin, our mom and dad, who pushed Frankie out of the room.

The picture showed Nick, eyes downcast and dead, tied against a pole in a white room. An expression of pain was clearly shown on his face, and his back was a bloody and torn mess. We could just make out the outline of a black whip cutting through the air, and towards Nick's exposed back.

"I'm gonna kill them!" screamed Joe, Kevin, and Macy at the same time, each of them grabbing randomly at one of Macy's sport items.

"Not before I kill them! They will pay for hurting Nick!!!! And do you have any idea how impossible it is to get blood stains out of clothes?" Ok, not my best choice of words.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai: **_So, how do you like Devi's name? It took awhile to find, because in my dream, she was only known as the Nameless One, and I couldn't leave her without a name. Tell what you think so far! Only three more chapters…_


	7. Saturday

**Koutai: **_Hi! Thanks for reading my first JONAS fanfic! Here is the next chapter, and yes, I love Jonas Brothers and Nick, but I had a dream and thus a fanfic was born!!!!! Here it is! The sixth day of the kidnapping!!!! Enjoy!!!_

_I DON'T, NEVER HAVE, OR NEVER WILL OWN JONAS, SO DON'T SUE!!!! But I do own the Nameless one, the Boss, and Lamia._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**The picture showed Nick, eyes downcast and dead, tied against a pole in a white room. An expression of pain was clearly shown on his face, and his back was a bloody and torn mess. We could just make out the outline of a black whip cutting through the air, and towards Nick's exposed back.**

"**I'm gonna kill them!" screamed Joe, Kevin, and Macy at the same time, each of them grabbing randomly at one of Macy's sport items.**

"**Not before I kill them! They will pay for hurting Nick!!!! And do you have any idea how impossible it is to get blood stains out of clothes?" Ok, not my best choice of words.**

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**BOSS'S POV**

I couldn't help but pace my room with thoughtful impatience. _Both of my little test subjects, until recently, haven't shown the full extent of their mutations._ _Obviously, the green injection worked, because neither of them had so much as a scar on their backs from last night. And project 463 took over my whole ambush wiping it out in seconds. She still needs to prove the Gold, and young Mr. Lucas needs to show his… _I rubbed my hands together in anticipation, letting out a dark chuckle. This would be fun...

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

LAMIA'S POV

By the order of the Boss, I walked into Nick's cell. The poor teen was still fast asleep in the corner where I left him the night before. Sadness cut through my heart as I remembered the nameless girls' first night here. How she clung to me, and I comforted her.

I found myself wishing that the Boss could see the sadness and loneliness in their hearts, like I could. I had always been able to see people's emotions, which is why the Boss changed me and recruited me, but he is cruel, and the only emotion in his heart is hatred. Some people might ask why I serve him. The answer, I am his sister, and I have to stick with the only family I have left.

I gazed at the sun deprived youth in front of me and sighed softly, taking in his filthy curly hair, his ripped and bloodstained clothes, the dark bags under his eyes, and the slow, rhythmic breathing of his slumber. _Don't get attached. _

I silently walked over to him, and lightly ran my hand over his back, checking for any open wounds. To my relief and surprise, I found none. I then checked his pulse, and he shivered a little in his sleep as my cold hands went to his throat.

I gazed at his face for a moment, and wiped some grime off his cheek before I left to inform my brother about Nick's condition. But I saw a small piece of paper sticking out of his pocket, and I took it without a second thought.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

DEVI'S POV

I _knew something was up when the Boss came into my little cell, smirking at me. I stood, and met his gaze with the same level of intensity; it was a staring contest in which he would lose. _

"I've got something for you to see, my little subject." _He said, in an almost purring voice that sent shivers of fear down my spine. All I could think about was what he could be doing to Nick. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_I was abruptly awoken by two armed guards slamming the door open, blinding me from the bright lights outside. They roughly tore off my bindings, and forced me to my feet, by my neck. When I started struggling against their hold, one of them just swung my over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. I stopped struggling and balanced my elbow against the guard back, and rested my face in my hand, trying unsuccessfully, to get rid of the headache the blinding lights had caused._

_I starred, unblinking, at the guard I was facing. He was very big, taller than 6 feet, and had a rather shapeless face. His hazel eyes looked uneasy under my pressuring gaze. I allowed myself a small smirk._

_I was led, and dropped, into a small, dark room. It took me a moment to figure out that they were strapping my down onto a large wooden table. I felt them put something onto my temples, and then they left me, my fear kicking in._

_I strained to get out. Or even to move, but my hands, ankles and waist were held down by thick leather straps, that even the Hulk wouldn't be able to break._

_I was alone and in the dark for about ten minutes and I was seriously getting bored. The fear was still there, but dulled from my boredom. I thought about trying to talk to Devi, but thought against it. So, I settled for what any bored rock star would do, singing. And it felt kind good to be doing that again, and at first, I had no idea what to sing, but then I realized this room reminded me of a police interrogation room…why not?_

"My friend calls me at 9 o-clock  
Says, "Get the car it's time to rock"  
Never heard him speak this way

I grab the keys and hit the road  
It's all a flash but who would know  
How the story would unfold  
Don't charge me for the crime

Wrong place, wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place, wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime

My friend gets in the car with bags  
Filled to the top with loads of cash  
Throws his pistol on the dash

Says, "I'm sorry for the crime  
That I've involved you in this time  
You're the only friend I've got."  
So, don't charge me for the crime

Wrong place, wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place, wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime

I start to freak and scream so loud  
Just like the females in the crowd  
That's when he gets in my head

You could live just like a king  
With everything you'd ever need  
All the dreams of every man  
Don't charge me for the crime"

Lamia entered my room, and just watched me sing. I warily watched her, but did not stop.

"Wrong place, wrong time  
Don't charge me for the crime  
Wrong place, wrong time  
Don't charge me...

Siren sound and my heart was poundin'  
I looked at my man as the cops surround him  
A teen on the scene with no objective  
The American dream can be so deceptive

Now I see the flashing lights  
There goes my future and my life  
Now I've got to do what's right

I stop the car and throw the keys  
Out of the window sets me free  
I throw the pistol in the back

I throw him out of the car  
I Say, "You know me well  
I'm not going to jail  
I'm not paying your bail"  
Believe me when I say  
They wont charge me for the crime"

_When I finished, I could have sworn I saw Lamia mouthing the words with me, but it was too dark for me to be sure._

_The door opened again, and the Boss entered, pulling behind him a very irritated Devi. I tried to silently ask her what was up, but she just shook her head. The Boss smiled._

"Alright. This here is not a fun room for people that don't do what we ask. And we are asking you to show us your mutations. Here is what we expect." _He motioned for Lamia to continue, and she did, but her voice was not as cold and steady as it had been before._

"Nicholas here is strapped to a table that has a live electric current running though it. He will receive a small shock every time you," she said looking at Devi, "refuse to show us what you can do. We already know that the green and purple were a success with both of you, but the gold is a mystery to us. Until you show us it, Nicholas will be in great pain."

_I closed my eyes in disgust. They were using me to get to her._

'_**Nick?' **__she sounded so scared and uncertain._

'_**What ever they do to me, you can not show them your power. If you do, they will have won.'**_

'_**Nick…' **__She sounded close to tears. I hated the Boss and Lamia for doing this to her. '__**Nick.' **__She called my name again, but I ignored her. Rude? Yes, but I would not let her hear the fear in my thoughts. I have to be strong for her._

"Begin!" _the Boss bellowed._

_I felt a small shock course through my body. It hurt like the Taser did, but I let no gasp of pain escape my face, or no hint of it show in my statue face. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_DEVI'S POV_

_Was I angry at Nick for ignoring me? No. He did what he had to do, and I will do what I have to do. I watched him as the first shock was sent at him. He did not stir, and the only thing I noticed was the slight pause in his breathing, as he felt the pain. _

_The Boss was watching me, but I kept my face as still and clear as Nick's. They would not win yet. I connected my mind with Nick's, to try and numb his pain, but with no avail. I could feel his mind and thoughts, but he was blocking me from talking to him, and sharing his feelings. The Boss snapped his fingers and another shock was sent._

_I heard the electricity crackling as it raced toward its helpless victim. I saw Nick's already fisted hands tighten, and his arm shook a little, but no pain was shown in his still face. The third shock made Nick take sharp intake of breath, but still I did nothing but watch. _

"As you can tell," said Lamia, her voice shaking as Nick took the fourth shock. "The shocks are increased in voltage every time you stay silent. It will keep on climbing until it kills him, or until you show us."

'_**Don't Devi. I'll be fine.' **__I watched Nick, and I knew he knew that I was, but he did not turn toward me, or do anything to acknowledge he had told me anything. _

_This went on for awhile, and I could feel my heart breaking from watching this. On the 13__th__ shock, Nick cried out in pain. It tore my heart out of my chest. I could feel tears falling down my cheeks, as I watched him trembling from pain on the table. The 14__th__ shock caused his body to arch and he let of a scream of bloody murder. And trust me, you may think you know what that sounds like, but you never do until you hear it. He fell back onto the table, withering a little, and tears escaping from his closed eyes. I had to stop this._

_He turned toward me and opened his eyes. They seemed to be pleading with me. But he soon closed them and shrieked again as the 15__th__ shock coursed through him. I opened my mouth._

"Don't." _I looked at Nick's pale face, and saw pain etched in every one of his perfect features. _

"I have to." _The Boss looked at me, and I looked at him. I listed to Nick's grunts of pain as the shocks continued, and my heart shattered. I closed my eyes._

_I felt my short curly hair lengthen, and straighten, until it was a little below my shoulders. I felt myself shrink an inch or so. When I opened my eyes, I was an exact replica of Demi Lovato. The Boss smile couldn't have been bigger as he turned off the electricity._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_I starred at Devi with my rapidly fading vision, and watched her turn in Demi's twin in ripped clothes. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was the Boss's triumphant smile._

_I woke up slowly about an hour later. I was back in my cell; one of my ankles was tied to the wall. But I didn't bother moving. I was too tired, and everywhere was sore. I forced my head up when my door opened for the second time today. Much to my surprise, Lamia came in with an unrestrained Devi following her. She didn't even put up a fight when Lamia tied her ankle to the wall._

_She starred at me, and I starred back, unmoving. She blinked and looked down, tears falling from her aquamarine eyes. Not a word was shared between us. Then:_

'_**Are you mad?'**_

_I was surprised at her question, and answered truthfully, and with my voice._

"Absolutely!"_ I saw her stiffen. _"Those idiots deserve to have their heads ripped off by thousands of screaming and rabid fans for doing this to you!" _My voice wasn't very strong or loud, but my anger was clearly detected. _

_She starred at me. And against my muscles screams of protest, I moved over toward her, and gently pulled her so she was sitting in between my legs, and her head was resting against my chest. _"I would never be mad at you. You did what you had to, and you followed your heart. How could I be mad?" _I whispered softly into her ear. _

_I felt her relax a bit, and I wrapped my arms around her and rested my cheek on top of her head. For some reason, this felt right, and she fit perfectly in my arms. _

"Are you alright?" _she whispered softly, concern was filling her sweet voice._

"I am now." _Call it cheesy, cliché, or whatever you like, but it was true. There was something comforting about her warm weight and presence that took my mind off of my burning muscles. She squeezed my hand, and my heart started thumping wildly. I knew she heard it, or felt it, but she didn't say a thing. _

'_**We need a plan to get out of this place. And we need it before your brothers pay that money. We both know that the Boss will never let you go, even for 5 million dollars.'**_

_I thought about it. __**'You're right. We should plan to do it early Monday; just before they go out to get my bro's the money.' **__I felt her nod. _

'_**Here's what we should do.' **__And so, for a few hours, we sat, just brainstorming, until we had a perfect plan formed. _

_After a few moments of silence, I found that I could barely keep my eyes open. I rested my head back on her soft hair, and promptly fell asleep to the sound of Devi's slow, even breaths. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

I was jumping up and down with excitement and anticipation. We had made the perfect plan to bust Nick and the Nameless One out of that horrible alien filled place! We were going to do it early Monday, before we were supposed to hand the Boss the money.

Joe's Phone rang again, showing Nick's number. Macy picked it up.

"Hello, this is your worst nightmare speaking." She said in a happy, but evil sounding voice at the same time, which earned a chuckle from the Boss.

"Ah, Ms. Macy. You are the girl Nick keeps thinking will rip off my head with your many sports equipment, are you not?"

"And I will, if you hurt one hair on Nick's head!"

"Oh no! I am so scared!" the Boss said mockingly. "I guess I will be headless for the exchange then!" He was laughing so hard at Macy, that she almost broke the phone with her angry hands. I took it away, and a new voice, which sounded like a woman version of the Boss's voice, came through.

"Hello everyone. Listen closely, for I am only going to say this once. The exchange site will be 30 miles north, and 5 west of your current position. It will be made at 7 pm sharp. If you are even 2 minutes late, all that will be awaiting you, will be your brothers severed head. Is this clear?"

"Y-yes."

"Good. Now, the rules of the exchange are simple. One person is sent up to the middle of the valley, with the money. I will be coming with your brother. Only one person is to walk up to us, though you can bring as many people to the exchange as you please. If this rule is followed, and if the time is correct, you will receive your brother, alive, and with his head on his shoulders. Am I clear?"

"Yes. Loud and clear."

"Good. I…I also have a small message for you, from Nick. He said that he loves you, and can not wait to see all of your faces again."

"Wait, let Nick say that himself."

"Truthfully, Kevin, he cannot. He is sleeping, seeing as it is 1 am. And he never actually said this. I took a note from his pocket that he wrote on. I thought I should convey the message."

"Why?" I was curious. Since when were these phone calls nice?

"Because, I have a brother too. Remember what I told you about the exchange." The phone clicked dead. And a small smile was forming on everyone's lips from Nick's words. _()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai: **_So, how is everyone? I am bored, so I will get right onto writing the next chapter. Until next update!_


	8. Sunday

**Koutai: **_Hi! Thanks for reading my first JONAS fanfic! Here is the next chapter, and yes, I love Jonas Brothers and Nick, but I had a dream and thus a fanfic was born!!!!! Here it is! The seventh day of the kidnapping!!!! Enjoy!!!_

_I DON'T, NEVER HAVE, OR NEVER WILL OWN JONAS, SO DON'T SUE!!!! But I do own the Devi Amal, the Boss, and Lamia. AND I OWN THE SONG ETERNAL NIGHT, AND IF ANYONE STEALS IT…_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

"**Because, I have a brother too. Remember what I told you about the exchange." The phone clicked dead. And a small smile was forming on everyone's lips from Nick's words**. _()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_Devi's POV_

_I was surprised when I woke up so warm and comfortable, and I wondered what torture was in store for me this time. But when the warm thing I was leaning against shifted, I remembered that I had fallen asleep in Nick's arms. A light smile formed on my lips as I listened to his slow and calm breathing. _

_I felt his head lift off mine, but I could have sworn I felt his lips lightly brush my hair before he moved away. I opened my eyes, and turned my head to look at him. He looked down at me and flashed me a rare smile. His brown eyes were so soft and filled with kindness, and I felt the smile on my face grow. _

"Hey." _He whispered, not taking his eyes off mine._

"Hi." _I responded, in the exact light tone he had. _

"It is surprising that they didn't separate us in the night." _I tried to think that over, but every thought seemed to go away and die when I was looking into his deep, darker-than-chocolate, eyes. _

'_**But then again, we can still talk without being in the same room, so maybe they thought it was pointless to separate us.' **__He looked away from my eyes, and his trademark thoughtful and serious expression formed on his face. We sat in silence for a few minutes; I was trying to hold down my inner fan girl, and he looked like he was thinking about one of his songs. _

'_**Hey, Nick?' **__He looked down at me. '__**Umm, random question.' **__He nodded, and motioned me to continue.__** Your diabetes, shouldn't it be really bad right now? Or did it go away from one of the mutations?' **__I tried to make this sound nice; I knew some people could be touchy about these things. Silence answered my question, and I shifted around in his arms, so I was facing his face. His eyes looked distant, as he mulled it over, searching for an answer._

'_**I think so…I haven't been bothered by it at all since I got the purple…But I haven't thought about it much either.' **__I waited for him to continue, knowing something was still on his mind._

'_**It is gone, but for how long? Now, I can't keep this whole mutation thing a secret; my brothers will notice I am not taking insulin, and they will freak. How will I tell them that their brother is… ?'**_

'_**A what, Nick?' **__My voice was cold and indifferent. '__**A freak, mutant, weirdo?' Welcome to the life only four people live, and two of which, actually have a heart.' **__I sighed at the pain and realization that I saw set in Nick's eyes. '__**Look, if your brothers are even half as awesome and loving about family as stolen my magazines said, then they won't care that you are changed! They will accept it and help you through it! That is what family is for!'**_

_He looked at me, and nodded in understanding. __**'I know. One just gets afraid of rejection and losing those who love you.'**_

_It was my turn to look down and away from his ever watchful eyes and to feel the pain and loneliness settle back into my chest. I felt Nick's concerned gaze, but ignored him. I stood up, and leaned against the wall, and did something I never thought I would ever do again after Jane died. I sang._

I'm Lost in the Eternal Night, Realizing you, Will never become my light, To lead me away, From the darkness I feel, I'm lost in the dark, Can anyone save me?

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

NICK'S POV

_I listened to part of Devi's song, but it was not the words that inspired and touched me, but rather the emotion behind her sweet voice. Her voice reminded me of the first bird's song in the spring, of the light sound of rain on my roof at night, of the hypnotizing and alluring sound of crickets in a forest. And the emotion behind it was real and true. I could feel her sadness and heart break echo in the words she sang, and I watched as tears slowly started falling from her beautiful and pure eyes. _

"Sorry." _She whispered, as she wiped away her tears. I stood up, and gently lifted her head, so her mesmerizing eyes were starring into mine._

"For what?" _I asked, my voice was almost silent. She shook her head, and I sighed. _"Can you at least sing the rest of the song?" _She looked at me, bewildered, but slowly nodded and took a breath. She closed her eyes and began softly__**:**_(Eternal Night, written by me…aka, the author)

Why didn't you say, that you were moving on? You could have saved me from a ton of pain, But you left me in the dark, Left lost in the pain of losing you, Cursed forevermore in my misery.

Lost in the Eternal Night I'm waiting for you, to become the light that reveals the path to set me free From all the feelings you forced on me.

(Oh, yeah,)

So, why did you say, that you wanted me? When all you wanted was to see my pain. Am I hurt enough for you? Can you hear my poor soul weeping? Another heart is lost to the darkness…

Lost in the Eternal Night I'm waiting for you, to become the light that reveals the path to set me free From all the feelings you forced on me.

(Oh, the feelings you forced on me!)

I'm Lost in the Eternal Night, Realizing you, Will never become my light, To lead me away, From the darkness I feel, I'm lost in the dark, Can anyone save me?

_Devi looked at me while she was singing and I understood what she wanted._

*******Nick is singing only the chorus, Devi is singing what is in ()**

Lost in the Eternal Night (holding "me") I'm waiting for you, (I'm waiting) to become the light (will you be my light?) That reveals the path (please set me free) to set me free sing: From all the feelings you forced on me.

*****This last part is all Devi**

(Oh, ho)

Can anyone save me? Save me from my Eternal Night...

_By the end of the song, Devi was silently sobbing her heart out, and I pulled her close and lightly stroked her tangled brown hair. When she was composed enough to speak, my ripped shirt was thoroughly soaked with her tears. But I didn't mind._

"That song…it is not easy for me to sing…I wrote it after I was in this place for a month. It tells the story of my past, and how everyone I've ever loved has left me alone and in an even darker state of mind than I was in before…"

'_**It will be alright.' **__I thought to her. __**'I won't leave you, I promise.' **__But instead of smiling, she just looked away, her eyes filled the sadness. _

'_**That's what they all say…'**_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_LAMIA'S POV_

It was I who convinced my brother to let the two teens stay together. I told him that Nick would need a little blackmail to cooperate with tomorrow's plan. And he instantly agreed to that. I didn't want to use the girl as ransom for Nick, but it was the only way I could, once again, see a smile on the girl's face. _Why do you even care about her, Lamia? She is just girl! You've met and killed more than your fair share, so why is this one special?_

I looked at myself in the mirror, and frowned at my paper white hair. I had to make a disguise for myself for the exchange tomorrow. I concentrated, and I saw black run down my roots and flow through my hair, like ink, and I watched my eyes darken from gold to hazel. I made my fangs disappear, and I made my smile slightly less than perfect. Finally, I shrank about two inches, so I was Nick's height. And for show, I added a few wrinkles along my brow, making me look so much older than I am. _Perfect, now even my brother can't complain about this change._

I turned my attention back to the camera that was in Nick's cell, and watched the way Nick pulled the crying girl into his arms, and stroked her hair so softly, that I doubted that she could even feel it. I smiled softly as I recognized the emotion in young Nicholas' eyes; love.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_JOE'S POV_

We were all packed into the JONAS limo, aka, the only car that could fit 2 out of my 3 brothers, Stella, Macy, Big Man, mom, dad, and another security guy who I think Big Man called Bob. Ok, so it wasn't exactly low key, but how else would we get close to the point of no return?

_I love Kevin's name for the starting point of our plan. The point of no return; catchy, and fun to say with a bunch of different accents. And bonus fun points when Stella stuck socks (don't worry, they were clean) into her ears because we were annoying her so much…If only Nick were here to watch this…_But then I saw Kevin had video taped the entire thing…

Enough about that. I kept running our plan through my head. I would be the decoy, and go to the meeting spot early with my dad and Big Man to wait. With there eyes on us, we would then proceed to argue loudly that I didn't stay at the hotel with the rest of my family, and be safe.

While that was happening, Kevin and Bob would be scouting around the area, finding the entrance Macy had found, and marking the spot. Kevin and BOB would proceed down into the facility, while Stella and Frankie were sending a loop through the system of cameras. _Ok, yes Frankie is only 8, but he and Stella make a great team. Frank the Tank can hack any system and Stella is a whiz at following the necessary numbers. _

The rest of the plan is top secret, and on a need-to-know basis, and apparently, I didn't need to know…grr.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

BOSS'S POV

I still needed more information on the extent of a mutation. How far did the green go? What injuries did it heal, what are its exact properties? I knew, obviously, that it healed external wounds, like scrapes or whip marks, in minutes, if not seconds, but what of a bullet?

I smiled as I lovingly fingered my gun. Well, I would just have to find out.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

Nick's POV

_Lamia entered my cell and I pushed Devi slightly behind me. But Lamia looked up at me with sadness in her eyes, and shook her head. I was a bit nervous still, but she shook her head again, swishing her now black hair. I looked at her, noting the sudden changes. Her eyes were not a startling gold, but rather a nice hazel, and she was slightly tan, and was my height. And for some reason, she had wrinkles on her forehead as well. _

'_**She must be testing different looks for the so called exchange tomorrow.' **__I silently agreed to Devi's unspoken idea. _

"What do you want?" _I asked, rather harshly, and Devi and I both glared at her…If looks could kill…. _

"For you to follow me." _She simply stated, and I noticed her voice sounded softer, and a bit higher pitched. _

"And why should we? Last time I was told to follow someone, I was forced to watch Nick almost die from electrocution! Do you seriously expect us to listen to a murderer like you?" _I couldn't help but agree with Devi's outburst. But Lamia looked hurt from it, and she couldn't seem to make her eyes meet mine or Devi's. She just took a deep breath, and pulled a silver gun out from her leather jacket. _

"You will follow me, or one of you dies."

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**BOSS'S POV**

I was carelessly fingering the trigger of my gun; I could not wait to see what this baby could do. I barely glanced up when Lamia entered with my projects, and I smiled at the look of fear that was hidden behind their eyes. I put the gun back into my brown leather jacket, and faced all three of my living projects.

"Nicholas, I am sure that you know this, but it is something that needs to be repeated. Tomorrow is the big day." I was walking around them, circling, like a hawk descending on its prey. I grabbed the girl's arm, and pulled her away from him, with little resistance on both of their parts.

"But, I never intended to give you back. If you don't follow along with the plan I am about to tell you," I reached for my gun again, and brought it towards the girl's head. "Bang. And her death will forever be on your conscience."

"Am I clear?" He looked me straight in the eye, and I saw controlled anger rage in those brown orbs. But nonetheless, he nodded. I smiled. _I love winning._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_**Devi's POV**_

___I knew as soon as the Boss started circling us, that he would grab and use me as bait for Nick to follow orders, but Nick did too. We thought the Boss would do something like this, and planned for it. Just as long as Nick and I followed our own script, we would be free, and the Boss would be out of our lives. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai: **_Lamest chapter ever, I know. But my mind is running so quickly for the next one that I couldn't think for this one. Sorry about it. I will make it up with the last…*sniff*…chapter…_


	9. Monday Again

**Koutai:…**I am sad…it is over after this…But this is a longer chapter, so enjoy!

I don't own anything JONAS, though I wish I did. Devi, the Boss, and Lamia are mine.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_I opened my eyes tiredly to see Lamia shaking me awake. She undid my ankles from their chains, and took my hand. She pulled me up, and led me out the door. I did nothing to stop her out of sheer curiosity and exhaustion. She stopped at a black door in a white hallway, and unlocked it._

_I looked at her, but she kindly gestured for me to enter, which I did, but slowly and cautiously. She followed me and turned on the dim lights. It was a small bathroom, complete with a mirror and a shower. _

"You didn't expect to go through this looking like that, did you?" _She asked in a laughing way. But I could hear uncertainty and a small edge of loathing in her voice. I wondered what had brought that on. _"Fresh clothes for you are under the counter. Come out when you are done." _She left abruptly. _

_I starred at the closed door, in confusion. Should I trust her? _

'_**Nick?' **__I couldn't help but smile as Devi's silent voice entered my head._

'_**What's up?'**_

'_**I forgot to mention, we get a shower and new clothes every three days. A bit disgusting, but better than nothing.'**_

'_**I found that out. So I can trust the showers?'**_

'_**Yes, they won't go and kill you…death by shower, what a way to go.'**_

_I chuckled and shook my head as I turned on the shower. (_Mind out of gutter people!!!!)

_I'm not going to lie, but the shower felt so good. I was finally able to get all of the dried blood, sweat, and grime that had accumulated this past week. The warm water seemed to not only wash away filth, but the weight of last week's memories. _

_I found the clean clothes Lamia had talked about and examined them. The shirt was a white tee shirt, and the pants were just boring jeans. _Stella would faint if she saw me wearing this. She would call it a crime in fashion. _I smirked just a bit at my fantasy of her yelling at the Boss for such an obvious atrocity. _

_I looked at myself in the slightly fogged mirror, and winced. I was as pale as the paper I wrote songs on, and my eyes had a dead and somewhat pained look behind them. I ran my fingers through my damp, already curling hair, and touched the dark circles under my eyes, those made me look like a ghost. The white tee was only a little loose, and the jeans were the tight kind I always wore. But the light colors only succeeded in making me seem paler. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair again before walking outside._

_Lamia led me back into my cell, and didn't even bother to restrain me. I waited about 30 seconds, then Devi entered, and Lamia pushed the door closed, and bolted it._

_I looked at Devi, and was lost in her beauty again. Her brown curls were no longer limp and frayed, but shiny and full of life. She was still paler than I was, but her smile told me not to worry about that. Though I tried not to think about it, I noticed how her white shirt hugged her curves, and how her jeans looked like a second skin on her lags. _Snap out of it Nick. No time for raging hormones. We've got a plan to start.

_She laughed slightly at my silence. _"So you survived the shower?"

_I just rolled my eyes, causing her to snicker. She walked over to me, and sat down on the floor, and I followed suit, not caring if I got my jeans dusty. _

"Today's the day." _I breathed out. I hoped she would understand the hidden meaning behind my words. _

"Yeah. It's a day you will never forget." _I think she did understand my meaning. Though her tone was dark with animosity, I could see the petite gleam of anticipation behind her eyes. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

JOE'S POV

We arrived at a small valley, 1 hour before the exchange. Kevin and Bob were in their positions, and now it was time for me to live up to what Nick calls me: annoying and stubborn.

"Joseph! How could you do such a thing? Why do you always insist on acting before you think and living up to your nickname of Danger? Don't you realize how dangerous this is? You should have stayed home!" My dad screamed at me. I could see his face turn red from his anger. _I never said my dad wasn't an exceptionally good actor._

I stayed silent and ignored his persistent glare.

"Joseph!"

I looked at him, and then at Big Man, who was standing about 2 feet away, his arms crossed.

"ANSWER ME, YOUNG MAN!!!"

I sighed dramatically, and let my bottled up emotions of anger and fear explode out into my voice and my face. "Well dad, I did it because I care about Nick! If you think I was going to sit in some hotel room, worried sick about you and Nick, then think again! I am not about to wait another minute in worry about Nick! I need to be here!"

"Joseph, you stowed in away in the trunk! I have half a mind to have Big Man take you back!"

"I wouldn't stay back! I know where this place is now! And yes, I rode in the trunk! You weren't supposed to look in there!"

"You are in so much trouble mister."

"Well, _dad_. Getting in big trouble is worth it to see my little Bro again." I could feel real tears sliding down my red face. I put on my defiant face, and turned my back to my father, and sat down, proving to him that I wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Um, Joe? It might help if you face the other way, towards where the exchange will be happening."

I went stiff. That was the code. Kevin and Bob were in. But instead of saying or doing anything that would give that away, I just turned to face the empty valley, and watched the sun swiftly start its decent.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_KEVIN'S POV_

Ok, I had no idea that my dad was such a good actor, and Joe's reaction was so typical of him, that I almost started cracking up. We found the door without a problem, and Bob unlocked it from the string of numbers Stella read to him via an earpiece. We were in. _Here we come Nick. Hold on, and please don't do anything stupid!_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_DEVI'S POV_

_I looked at Nick, my eyes set and ready. He nodded very slowly, I could see the fear in his eyes, and squeezed his hand. He gave a small shadow of a smile. _

_A very composed Lamia, in her disguise, opened the door, and led us both out into the hall. _

"You know the plan. Stick to it and you both will get out of this alive." _Nick and I just nodded calmly. __**'Step one, begin.' **_

_Nick didn't acknowledge my message, but he did send me one. __**'I hope my brothers don't do anything stupid.'**_

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~() _

_**NO POV FOR SAKE OF LOTS GOING ON AT ONCE!**_

_Devi closed her eyes and concentrated on the open minds of the non-mutated security guards. The alarm started flashing red and lights dimmed, and a loud beep came from the intercoms. Lamia looked around startled. A guard ran up to the, and Lamia put Nick and Devi in his care. But she was so shocked by the alarm, that she did not notice the glazed look the guards' eyes held. __**'Step one, done.' **_

_Devi caused the guard to fall unconscious, and we ran down our carefully planned route, listening to all of the confused thoughts of guards. Nick stopped running, alarm in his eyes. He pulled Devi into a small, narrow, and shaded hallway, just in time._

_A large squad of maybe 10 armed men went running silently past them, and four of them stayed in front of them. '__**Nick, I hate to ask this of you, but you have to learn. You have to control one of those men, or multiple of them, so if they do look at us, we are invisible to their confused minds.' **_

_Nick looked at Devi, and nodded. He promptly closed his eyes, and focused on one of the stationary guards in front of him. He reached out with his mind, and touched the man's consciousness. He felt an array of emotions that did mot belong to him enter his heart. But Nick ignored them and focused on his mission. He imagined his mind was like a hand, and this guards' was putty. He made his 'hand' manipulate the putty, and to Nick's amazement, it worked. The guard was under his control, and Nick hated the feeling of suppressing a human's will, but did what he had to, and tried the same thing on the next guard, but all the time, never letting his hold waver on the first one. In less than 5 seconds, Nick was in control of two minds that were not his own. _

_Devi nudged Nick and whispered for him to make them walk on, which he did. Nick opened his eyes, to see all four guards to stagger down the hall, as if drunk. __**'A side effect.' **__Was Devi's only explanation. Nick nodded again, and pushed down his mental tiredness from taking over two men's minds. Then, he and Devi ran again._

_At the same time Nick was learning to manipulate peoples' will, Kevin was walking silently down a hallway, searching for his brother. Bob was looking for the Nameless One. Kevin ducked into a small and dark hallway when he heard someone walking his way. He spotted four guards that walked like they were drunk, stumbling past him, mumbling something about mutants. _'And my brothers think I am weird.' _Kevin thought. _

_Kevin continued forward, and found himself following distant and quiet footsteps that belonged to two people. He stopped for a quick breath, and then a hand short out from a small hallway, and pulled him into the shadows._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**AGGH!!!! I CAN'T WRITE IN THIRD PERSON ANY MORE, SO…**

_**KEVIN'S POV!!!!!**_

I wanted to shout out, but a strong hand was covering my mouth, and long arms were restraining me from running. I struggled with all my might to get free and I ended up kneeing my captor in the stomach. I heard a hiss of pain, and a small 'ow.' _I know that voice._

"Geez, Kev, watch it, will you?" came the much winded sounding voice that I had known all my life.

"Nick?" I dared whisper. I turned my head, and the lights in our hallway brightened a little. My eyes widened as my little brother came into view. "Nick!"

I pulled my bro into a tight embrace, and I could feel his arms come around my back. Tears fell from my eyes as I stroked his hair. He was finally here. I pressed my face into his curls, and I felt him take a few shaky breaths. I never realized how much I missed Nick until this very moment. We sat like this for a few moments, then I remember the picture of him getting whipped, and quickly pushed I back, so I could get a good look at him.

I held Nick at arms length, and my eyes scanned all over his body for injuries, but I found none. Yes, he looked pale, and extremely exhausted, but no physical injuries could be seen. I heard a slight cough of impatience behind Nick, and I instantly tensed, and pushed him out of the way. But Nick just smiled, and moved on his own.

Behind him, was a girl, about 16, with unnerving and knowing eyes. She smiled and whispered, "Hello Kevin. I am the Nameless One. Or, now know as Devi Amal." For some reason, she glanced at Nick when she said her name, and I saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

Then, the atmosphere of our meeting turned icy, and Nick and Devi tensed. I was about to ask what was wrong, but they both silence me with a finger to the lips. Devi looked at Nick, and something seemed to pass between the two. She was looking at him with big pleading eyes, but his were hard and determined. He shook his head and glared in a bossing way at her. I was completely confused when she nodded slowly at the harsh look on Nick's face. His features softened, and he brushed his finger along her cheek before getting up and unscrewing a vent.

Devi went in first, and then Nick pushed me in. I turned to wait for him, but only saw him replacing the cover. I heard footsteps approach and Devi's fear filled blue eyes gazed at me. _What is he doing? We can't leave him there! I just got him back! _I looked as Devi, but she shook her head in a way that told me we have to go and leave him.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_**DEVI'S POV**_

_I felt tears of fear threaten to overspill from my eyes, but blinked them away. I had to be strong, like Nick. I pulled a very unwilling Kevin away from his brother, and towards safety. We reached the door Kevin had come from and I pushed it open. We were free. _

"Nick…" He said looking back at the closed door.

"No Kevin!" I said, rather meanly. "He knew what he was doing. We can't do what you are thinking..," _Crap…._

_He looked at me funny. _"How did you know what I was thinking?"

_I bit my lower lip. _"It is not mine, but Nick's place to tell you. Now come one! We have to get away from this door! We don't want to be anywhere near this place when it self-destructs!"

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NICK'S POV_

_I almost took back my decision to stay when I saw the heart break in Devi's eyes, and the fear in Kevin's mind. But the plan had to be finished. I ran from the footsteps, and took control of a guard in the control room. I had him press a big button for self-destruct. _Ok, now I can leave.

_I ran for the exit, but found it blocked by Lamia and the Boss. They each held a gun, but only the Boss was pointing it at me._

_The Boss grabbed my neck, and dragged me outside, away from the building. He asked no questions, because I knew that he knew everything he needed to know. He led us toward the place of exchange, and I suddenly knew what he was going to do once we got there._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NO POV… _

_After Kevin and Devi made it back to the group, and questions were answered, like where are Nick and Bob, and the group was silent. It was Devi and Joe who first saw three people coming towards them. _

"No…" _Devi whispered, fear growing in her voice. The Lucas family knew enough to decipher that fear. Nick was being walked to them, by a large, white man with white hair, and black mask covering all but his blue and silver eyes. On the other side of Nick, was a lady with long raven hair, hazel eyes, and wrinkles on her forehead. The Boss and Lamia, they all realized. _

_The Boss stooped, 20 feet away from the group, and forced Nick onto his knees. Nick raised his head, and looked at his shocked family. Silent tears coursed down each of their faces; Joe looked as if he was restraining himself from running towards him, and his mom was running her eyes up and down, looking for injuries. But Nick only looked into Devi's eyes for more than a few seconds. It was like he was trying to tell something, with only his gaze. _

"Did you honestly think that_ I_ was dumb enough to believe your little plan?" _The Boss's face was maroon from his anger, his breathing was ragged and his pupils dilated. He looked insane. _"Well, you will pay for your ignorance!"

_He raised his gun and put it to Nick's temple. Nick's eyes were calm in the face of death and he starred silently into Devi's. No words were needed, his gaze told her everything. No one moved, no one breathed. Tears streamed down every face, waiting. The wind picked up and made the foot long grass sway and ripple like waves in an ocean. Nick closed his eyes and the Boss pulled the trigger._

"NO_!" Devi's heartbroken voice screamed, as Nick went rigged and fell sideways, never to breath or move again. _

_The Boss was laughing and the shock broke. Joe started running forward, rage in his eyes and sadness in his heart, only to be restrained by his dad. Big Man started to raise his gun, but the Boss promptly ripped off his jacket exposing a bullet proof vest. He pointed to his mask and we knew that was bullet proof too. He raised his gun again, and shot at Nick again and again, laughing more manically with every shot. Big Man raised his gun again._

BANG!

_We all starred at Lamia, who held her gun, directly at the Boss's unprotected leg. He screamed in pain._

"You lousy little cretin! I saved you from our parents, and this is how you repay me? Will I will kill you, like I did them. And this time, no one can save you!" _The Boss' eyes were angrier than an erupting volcano. _

"It is time for me to save myself." _Answered Lamia, raising the gun to aim at her brothers unprotected back head. _

BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!

_The Boss and Lamia fell at the same time, and we realized they had each shot, and killed each other. Shock held us in place as we watched Lamia's hair change from black, to white, and then to red from blood. Her face changed back to normal, and her golden eyes lost their shine. The bullet fired from her brother had hit her in the middle of her forehead, instantly causing death._

_Devi started running towards Nick and we followed. But she suddenly stopped and Joe and Kevin crashed into her outstretched arms. At first, nothing seemed different, but then, we heard the approach of many men._

_A little over 20 armed guards zoomed out of the not so secret door, and aimed their weapons at us. Joe looked at Devi, whose eyes were closed, and a look of pure concentration was on her face. _

_She stretched her control to its breaking point, but it was not enough. She felt like her head was being pulled apart, atom by atom, and she couldn't stop. Then, the pressure was alleviated, as another presence entered the minds of the guards. Devi was too tired to complain, or identify the presence. _

_All this time, Joe was intently watching the young teens' actions. Her body was tensing, and her breathing became quicker. A vein in her temple bulged. Joe shifted his eyes to the guards when he noticed Devi relax, and saw the glazed and distant look in all of their eyes. Joe turned back to Devi, only to see that her blue eyes were open, but they were no longer blue, but black, and filled with power and also had a far away look to them. _

_The Lucas family watched, as one by one, the guards put the safety on their weapons and threw them at Big Man's feet. Four of the guards produced rope, and they all tied themselves in groups of 5, to a tree. _

_Joe caught and steadied Devi, for she just took a sharp intake of breath when she had returned to her own mind, and swayed unsteadily. In a second, she was out of Joe's arms, and ran, faster than lightening, toward where Nick had fallen. We all walked over to her, dreading what waited for us._

_Devi knelt by Nick's form, tears cascading down her cheeks, and whimpers escaping from her mouth. She pushed Nick's bloody hair from his eyes, and her hand covered his icy one. She didn't need to check his pulse, nor could she bear to. The only person that cared for her, and that she loved, was once again taken from her. Her heart felt as if it had died, and her soul was cast into an eternal night. She put her head to his and his hand to her heart, and sobbed. His numerous bullet wounds were healing, but Devi disregarded that, he was still gone._

_Joe, Kevin, Mr. Lucas, and Big Man were silently standing around her. Joe was buried in Kevin's embrace and their dad was holding both of them. _

'**Nick, you can't be…please don't be gone…'**_But only silence answered Devi's equally silent pleas. She felt Nick's fingers curve around her own, but dismissed it was a reflex. She felt a hand rest in her hair, but thought it was Joe, and the abrupt silence around her meant nothing. _

"I thought I told you, that I would never leave you." _Only that kind and love filled voice could have caused Devi to force open her eyes, and cast a light as bright as the sun in her soul. She starred into Nick's open eyes, and hugged him closely, still sobbing. _

_Nick sat up a bit, and grimaced, his free hand went his side. Devi pulled back and inspected his side, but only found flawless skin. Nick pulled her close again and felt her shaking. He looked at his family, and smiled as they went on their knees their arms going around him, and their tears soaking his shirt. _

_An explosion shattered the wall of silence, and they all started as the ground beneath us shook. The building below was no more._

……_._

_The hugging was far from over and questions were still unanswered, but no one wanted to pressure Nick. He looked so tired and every time he moved, he winced in pain, and his hand jerked to one of the spots on his shirt that was covered in blood._

_Big Man inspected his wounds, and was amazed, shocked, and a bit scared when he found no bullets, or damages what so ever. _

"It's alright guys," Nick said, for not the last time as he moved wrong and winced again. "I am just sore. I expect anyone in my position would be." _Everyone looked at Nick, worry and love in their eyes. But they nodded. _

_Nick got tiredly to his feet and pain flooded his eyes. Devi watched him closely and Joe sighed. Before Nick could protest, Joe was carrying him, bridal style, back to the limo. Nick allowed a small smile to appear on his lips. He secretly enjoyed this; the comforting warmth of his brother, and the tightness of his embrace. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, but was actually a week, he felt safe. He leaned his head against Joe's chest, and closed his eyes. He fell asleep to Joe's heartbeat less than 10 steps later. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_**Joe's POV**_

I looked down at my little brother, and smiled when I saw that he was asleep. Happiness filled my heart, giving it new life, as it finally set in that I had my brother back. I held Nick a bit tighter, and looked at the people around me.

Kevin had his hand on Nick's shoulder, and he was smiling slightly. Dad and Big Man were talking quietly ahead, and dad kept on shooting glances toward my sleeping brother. I turned my head and starred at Devi. Her eyes were now a pleasant aquamarine color, and were filled with raging emotions that I couldn't sort out. She glanced at Nick for a second, and a small smile lit up her face, and the emotions in her eyes died, and the only one left, was love.

I turned my gaze away from her, and smiled. _She really likes Nick. And from that small moment before, it looks like he does too. This one is going to last._

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_DEVI'S POV_

_I couldn't help but feel lonely as I watched Nick and Joe. He had someone, a whole family, actually, and I had no one like that. I also felt confusion about what happened. _How is he alive? _I felt anger, sadness, happiness, and fear; not a happy mix. _

_We got to the limo, and Kevin helped Joe put Nick in between them. Dad went in the front, and Big Man stayed behind to look for Bob, and to take care of the guards and bodies. I sat in the seat farthest away from the three brothers. I knew this was a time for family, and I had no right to intrude. _

_I made the mistake of looking at them. Nick was still asleep, leaning against Kevin, and had a small smile on his face. Kevin had his head on Nick's and was holding his younger brother close. Joe held Nick's hand and stroked his hair. Both of their eyes were filled with so much love, that my heart all but shattered. I looked away quickly and felt the loneliness mount back on my chest. _

_We arrived at the hotel, and Kevin carried Nick in. There were squeals of happiness heard all around. Nick was awoken by Stella's, Macy's, their mom's, and Frankie's bone crushing hugs. Mr. Lucas explained a few things to them, and they all nodded. Joe, Kevin and Nick were on the couch, and Frankie was standing next to them. I stood off to the side and listened to Nick explain, in chocked and tired voice, what he had gone through. He explained to them about the experiments and the shots, and he even forced himself to talk about the torture. Then he got to the part about his mutations._

"I left that place a changed man." He began. "I am no longer what anyone would define as normal. I now live a life only one other person lives." _He looked at me and concern filled his eyes when he saw how far away I was. But I shook my head, and cursed my eyes for clearly showing my emotions. He sighed, and motioned me over, and I slowly came. Before I could react, is hands enclosed my arms, and he pulled me onto his lap. He held me close before continuing. _

"Devi is the only person to live this life with me. She is more changed than I am, but we still are both mutants."

_The silence that followed those words was ear shattering. Then Joe laughed and put his hand on Nick's shoulder. _

"Come one dude, your not mutants. What would posses you to call yourself that?"

_I felt Nick look at me, and I took the hint. _

"It's true. Our genes have mutated. The best way I can explain it is really hard to follow, so just try to keep up. Humans use less than 10% of their brain in their whole life time. Imagine what life would be like if we used just 1% more, or 5, or even 10! That is what the Boss did to us. He changed our genes, and manipulated our brains. We can do things normal people can't. But, now we are the only two to survive." _I explained, tiredly. _

_Joe was silent and Nick's parents were shaking their heads with disbelief. __**'Should we show them?' **__Nick just nodded. _

_We both stood up, and leaned against the opposite wall, in full view of the astonished people in front of us. Nick closed his eyes, and sent thoughts to everyone in the room, and they stiffened and their eyes widened. _

_I did the same, and then proceeded to close my eyes. When I opened them, I was Estelle Malone's twin. Everyone all but fainted. As the finale to our act, I made my nails long and made a cut on mine, and Nick's exposed arm. Everyone's eyes were the size of watermelons as they watched our scratches heal._

_Nick's mom quickly sat down. _

"So that's how you are alive." _Stated a very white Kevin. Nick nodded._

"Even though the shots were deadly and should have killed me, they did not. The bullets were almost instantly dissolved by my changed blood, and my wounds healed before they were fatal. Yes, it hurt like no other, but here I am."

"What's your story Devi? Nick told us about you being there for a year, but nothing else."

_I closed my eyes and took my time with answering Mrs. Lucas' question. _

"It all started when my mother died when I was born. My father was so torn up over this fact that he never bothered to name me. I wasn't born at a hospital, but rather at home, in my mothers' bed. Years went by, and I became known as, 'Hey you,' or 'runt.' I grew up without a name, and I never bothered to give one to myself, because no name I came across seemed to fit my lonely personality.

When I was 5, my dad started drinking to ease the pain of my mom's passing. He started blaming me for her death, and would constantly beat me, in hopes that I would die, and she would come back. One night, the night of my 6th birthday, and the night of the 6th anniversary of my mothers' death, he was so drunk, that he pulled his gun out, and shot at me. I finally took the hint that I wasn't wanted, and I ran away.

I lived as a shadow for 3 years, watching everything, and always alone. When I was 9, I joined a gang of other runaway, who were not much older then I. The oldest, Jane, was 15. They were my family for years, but they stole for a living, and I started stealing too. One night, when I was deathly sick, my 'family' went out to try and steal some medicine. They never came back. I realized later that they died on my 13th birthday. They were all shot to death by a very startled woman, who was never convicted of killing my only family.

I left the state, alone again. I felt like a ghost, barely living, and living only in pain. It was like no one could see me, and no one wanted me.

I was 15 when I was found. I was walking around a forest, to the tree I called home, hoping to celebrate my 15th birthday by staring at the stars and wishing for someone to care for me, wishing for my mother. But before I could take another step, I was surrounded and a sickly smelling bag was forced over my head.

I woke up in the same small cell I am in now, but then, I was terrified, and I knew I would die there. No one cared for me, and no one knew I had been taken. That is when Lamia walked in. She seemed nice, and she would hold me and comfort me, like a mom should do. But I know now that that was an act.

Then I met Nick, and he gave me hope and a name."

_I didn't need to open my eyes to see the shocked faces in front of me. I felt Nick's arm hold me tightly and comfortingly. _

"Well, then you need a place to stay!" _I opened my eyes and looked at the determined and caring face of Macy Misa. _"You'll just have to stay with me! My parents won't mind, and I won't tell them anything about your secret! They have been waiting for an excuse to adopt a girl my age, and I found one!"

_I walked over to the athletic fan, and gave her a huge hug. _

……

_We all decided to relax to a movie that night. Joe, Kevin, and Nick were on the couch, and Nick was holding me in his lap. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. _

'_**I love you.' **_

_He smiled at my words, and leaned forward, closing the small distance between us. His lips gently brushed against mine before he pulled back._

'_**I love you too.'**_

_I smiled, and for the first time in my life, I was content and peaceful. I was still smiling when I fell asleep in my Nick's arms. _

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

_NO POV_

Big man was too busy talking to Bob and the police about what had happened to notice a large figure stand and walk away, leaving a black face mask with two eye holes behind.

_()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()~~~~~~()_

**Koutai: **(crying) It is the last chapter!!!!! Waa!!!!!

There may be a sequel…hint hint.

"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."  
-Judy Garland


End file.
